Home is where the start is
by Kaity the journalist
Summary: 17 year old Sammi Kuza and her robot pal, Samtra traveling from Detroit Deluxe to Motor City has not quite expected much when she was born and raised by her father, Jordan Kuza. Will she get a chance to meet the Burners? Or will she end up as a prisoner by the villains?
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN MOTORCITY except for Sammi and Samtra.**

**Sammi's POV**

-sigh- I hate Detroit Deluxe. I'm treated like their slave... Why? Why must Abraham Kane do this to me? I need some plans to get out of here. Please... Somebody help me... I'm in need of getting out of here...

"So, Samantha Kuza, daughter of the legendary Jordan Kuza."

Yep, Jordan Kuza was my father... My Mom, Lauren Kuza, died from a car crash from a city called, "Motor City." after a race between this guy who has a car that looks sorta like a long hummer. Really long.

"What do YOU want, Kane?" I asked in a not so nice mood.

I get tied into some kind of robotic wire by his robots. I felt like I needed to leave here. Right away. As i got tied, I saw the cutest robot running around, do room service for the citizens of Detroit Deluxe. As soon as he left the room, he looked at the window where Kane stood in front of me.

"I wouldn't expected you to come from Mike Chilton's place to my place."

Mike Chilton? The Mike Chilton?

"LISTEN, The only reason why you brought me here it's because of your robots! By the way, It's SAMMI not SAMANTHA!" I retorted back, loudly.

"Your father and I were very good friends, Samantha. You and my daughter were VERY close. You and Julie used to hang out all the time." Kane mentioned, making me uncomfortable.

The robot that was looking through the window, crashed from it and moved next to me and although he could be my partner in crime someday.

"What is this?" He examined the robot next to me. I feel like the robot can be close to me.

The robot was nice enough to release me from the robotic wires. I think he'll be a good pet.

"How dare you? I was going to have a nice talk with Samantha. Yout think you can just let her escape?!" He was getting furious. I didn't really care anymore. He let some robots stalk us until we left. The robot wanted to kill them.

The robot and I went to my room to pack my stuff. A girl with brown hair, surprisingly Kane's daughter and her friend came to my room.

"Sammi, what happened with you and my Dad?" She asked me.

"His robot called me up and wanted to wrap me in some kind of wire on my wrists. He was talking about our friendship when we were kids... Then this robot came out of no where and started releasing me. I thought that was nice. His robots are following us everywhere. I think that's annoying. We're hoping to go down to Motor City and-"

Kane's assistant, Tooley came into my room. He hugs me as soon as he interrupted me.

"Are you REALLY LEAVING?!"

"Yeah, and i'm bringing this fellow along with me" I replied with a smile, hugging the robot.

He runs of from my room to Kane's after I said my prayers to my father who now resides at a different location.

"My father said I was born and raised in Motor City. I got captured by his robots when i was running around. I never got to see him ever again..." I said, looking down. The robot was patting me on the shoulder with his robotic arm.

"You should name the robot you got there." The girl told me with a smile.

"Hmmm... I'll call you... Samtra!" I pondered and Samtra was happy with it's name.

"Perhaps I could take you down to Motor City?" She asked me.

"It would be an honor, Julie." I said, making her friend leave.

"That was Claire by the way." Julie added.

We left the room, leaving it empty. As Julie, Samtra and I walked out, Samtra put a heart on his screen and then a broken heart as soon as the robots came out on us. Samtra gave me a weapon that resembles him on top and it looked to me like... a wand? No, the same robot that Samtra is right now. It had a knuckle coming out of it, punching one of the robots out.

"Samtra, this was helpful." I said, giving him a hug. Samtra put a heart on his screen.

"No time to waste! We got to move!" Julie was fighting one of the robots and yelling at the same time.

"Alright! Ready Samtra?" I asked. Samtra and I were fighting as crazy. There it was, the exit.

"I'm sorry, father. I have to find you soon enough." I was talking to myself.

We ran until we found the entrance to Motor City.


	2. Chapter 1

** Sammi's POV**

At last, Motor City. We entered like an orderly fashion. I hear people shouting, "Sammi Kuza?" "Is that the daughter of Jordan Kuza?" "She's back!" "Are you okay?" everywhere and it kept bugging me. Eh, Not my fault that Kane's robots took me in...

"Is there something wrong?" Julie was asking me due to all the random people shouting things.

"No, nothing." I replied, thinking my father is still here. He better be here. What could've he done around my home? Racing more? Kidnapped? None of the above? I don't know.

Julie took me into one of those hideouts where she was talking to me about way back. As soon as I walk in, I see four men sitting in one table. I blushed at one of them, acting shyly to them.

"As you can see, these guys are the Burners"

Burners? Where have I heard of that name before? Was it my Dad speaking to me about it? Oh gosh, my Dad was one of them once before I was born. Maybe that's how my Mom met my Dad?

"What's up, Jules?" A man with short brown hair with a really cool jacket came up to us, greeting Julie.

"I brought someone who I met since I was child. Sammi, this is Mike." Julie introduced me to him. Wow, he seems like a nice person. What am I thinking?

"Sammi Kuza? I heard Kane kidnapped you."

"I did. Now I'll never see my Dad again..." I was looking down, trying to be guilty of myself. Who am i kidding? I'll cry when he lays there, dead.

"The Sammi Kuza?! Daughter of Jordan Kuza?!" A man with blonde hair in his face came up to me, acting hyper. Of course I got shy. "Uhhh, yeah..." I knew the rest of the crew was going to get me to sign autographs because I was Jordan's daughter.

"Jordan Kuza is the best racer ever! Too bad his wife died to racing the Duke of Detroit!"

The Duke of Detroit? Was that the guy my Dad hates so much? Dad told me Mom was his prisoner. Was she?

"Your Mom is in a better place now" Mike was trying to cheer me up. Samtra was looking everywhere of the hideout. "Samtra, come back." Samtra obeyed. He went back to me.

"Whoa, is that one of your gadgets?!" A man with black hair, almost like the color of my hair with a hat on top of his head asked me in the same way that dude with the blonde hair acted to me.

"Y-Yeah... I-It is... M-My pal..." I was shaking, badly. I don't even know why. I'm trying to get used to everything, including the Burners.

"Leave her alone, she needs to find somewhere to stay before we all get in her face." A man with an Afro with purple clothing was giving advice to them, excluding Julie.

"I'm Dutch by the way." He was greeting me with a smile. "I-I'm Sammi..." I replied. Samtra came next to me, having a bad feeling that I'd turn red afterwards. He was patting me on the shoulder, saying I shouldn't get all antisocial.

"THE SAMMI KUZA?!" The guy with the same hair color as mine ran up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. Samtra moves in front of them, trying to calm me down. "This is WHY we should be recruit her as a Burner!"

I was turning red. Very. Red. I need to find somewhere I can calm down. I can't be like this forever. Samtra, help me. I think this guy has a crush on me... I don't need a boyfriend. I'm still getting used to this environment that I was born in. Plus, I need to find a place to stay.

"Texas! Your making her red! Now look what you've done!" Dutch was trying to make me feel comfortable. Good thing he's a nice guy alongside with Mike.

"I'm sorry, They're getting used to a famous person like you." Julie was trying to make me feel better. Ehhh, I'm famous? Oh yeah! By my Dad. That's how.

"I'm sorry I acted like a dork, I'm Chuck." He went up to me in a nice way of greeting me. So, NOW he's nice. ...Better than that guy that put his arm around my shoulder...

"Nice to meet you." I replied with a smile. I'm not used to seeing Samtra giving high fives to random people. Wow, why can't I be like Samtra?

Samtra pushes me towards the Burners. Julie was with us, so that's a good thing. I won't have to do the same thing I did to Texas. Samtra was watching me because I have a condition of being shy to guys. Hopefully, I won't be their prisoner.

"Do you know what happened to your father after you left?"

"I don't think so. I-I heard on TV that he was soon to be retiring after he lost me." Everyone in the room. Shocked. I even got shocked when I heard about him retiring. There were newspapers about him. They made a documentary about him. They did all sorts of stuff to my Dad. I'm finding details when I'm getting used to Motor City.

Samtra was looking very confused. He went towards me, giving me a slight hug. "What's up?" I asked him. He was confused about the whole retiring part of my Dad.

"Well, I'm taking Sammi and Samtra where they will be staying." Julie saw me hugging Samtra about the whole retiring thing with my Dad. Hopefully, they'll change for Samtra. He won't have to get confused again. Ugh, I really need somewhere to stay... The Burners waved goodbye. I did the same and so did Samtra.

Julie got her car ready. Whoa, I've never seen such an amazing car like that. I want one sometime. Maybe like Julie's, I can make the insides and the outsides of the car I'll have soon!

"This is it" She parked her car on the space where I can park my car sometime when i get a chance to get my very own car sometime. Look at this cool home! It's very designed.

"This was where your father lived before he went away." She was stating about my father living here. I checked the mailbox. "Jordan Kuza's home." Seems legit. She left us and we opened the door. We saw a letter.

"My dearest daughter Sammi,

If you are reading this, I have gone to a far place in Motor City. Way in the mountains, up high. I have left for you some things to make you comfortable here in my home, which is now yours. You get you very own car i made for you! I hope you like it! Plus, I left you somewhere to sleep in. Well, I going in the mountains. Don't come finding me.

Love, Dad"

Awww, what an adorable letter. I'll treasure it forever. But in the meantime, Samtra and I are going to examine the house. After that, we'll check out the car he designed for me. I'm excited! We're going to sleep after that.

Where in the mountains could he possibly be? Volcano? Ice ruins? Anywhere in the mountains? I remember the time when he and Mom would always play with me. Until that guy came over and told Mom he had to race him in order to keep me and Dad with her. I remember her crashing. She might've gone to the hospital. She probably died from the tragic. Dad was upset and I started crying. Poor Mom... At least she's buried in the semitary here. Oh well...

Maybe Mom crashed somewhere into one of the courses. I should find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 2

** Abraham's POV**

Darn that robot! I just want to bring some robots to Motor City to hunt her down! Hmmm... I know something! I got some machines to work and they'll obey my orders fast. I won't let you down, Jordan Kuza.

**Sammi's POV**

The next day, I went to Antonio's. This time, I drove my car, which was named "Samtra 2.0." Which was amazing. Maybe they have a mission going on. I better see what's going on.

"Hey, It's Sammi!" Mike was greeting Samtra and I, inviting us to sit with him and the rest of the Burners. I've been thinking about my Dad lately. Yeah, no time to waste. Samtra feels like hugging me. I feel like needing of food.

"How are you, Sammi?" Mike asked me.

"I'm fine."

"Did you get a car yet?"

"I did, My Dad designed it for me before he went up in a faraway place. I named it after Samtra."

Samtra jumped up for joy as she mentioned that I named the car after him. Everyone got happy for Samtra as he was floating up and down. After when Samtra was jumping for joy, another floating robot with only one eye was looking right at Samtra. Samtra put a question mark on his screen when he swung by him.

"Roth! Get away from that robot!" The old man was staring right at both robots. Then he looked at me. "Say, aren't you Jordan Kuza's daughter?"

"Y-Yes?" I replied. Man, everyone loves my Dad. What I mean everyone, I mean the who city!

"I know where your father is. He told me not to tell you."

"I got his letter from his old house that he was up in the mountains."

"He is in a mountain."

"What kind?"

"A mountain where someone takes you as their slave."

"Jordan's still alive?!" Someone shouted.

"I knew it my Dad would still be alive!" I was shouting all over the place, crying happily.

"Holy cow, It's Sammi Kuza, Jordan's daughter!" Another person shouted, causing me to be shy.

Those two guys shouting asked me for my autograph and I did sign their papers. They seem like nice gentlemen. Afterwards, I kept thinking about flashbacks of when I was little in the city. I was so sad to seeing my Mom die from a car crash.

**FLASHBACK: START!**

**Jordan's POV**

Lauren and I had our little daughter, Sammi on our hands. We got to play with her and everything. I'm so glad that I'll be going to meet Abraham Kane soon. I'm bringing Sammi along with me! I heard he has a daughter too! Lauren and I would always chat with him via my iPad. Sometimes, I brought Sammi along with me to Detroit Deluxe so she and his daughter could play together. What could be worse?

Oh god, Duke of Detroit... He's always looking for trouble...

"What do YOU want?" I asked in a not good tone of voice.

"SILENCE. LAUREN." He was pointing at my wife, in terror.

"Please, I don't even know how to DRIVE." Lauren was upset. She didn't want to race.

"I challenge you to a race!" He was shouting, making me pout... And my fans? They cheered on for my wife.

The next day, the race had already begun. Sammi was on my lap, taking some beauty sleep on my chest. She is so beautiful when she sleeps.

The Duke wasn't even racing. He was brodcasting it in live TV. What kind of guy does that when my wife here doesn't know how to drive! It was just her, going through obstacles.

It begun. I can tell she couldn't control her own car. I would always tell her everything would be okay. She would calm down. I'm glad I got married to a wonderful woman.

First obstacle: Water.

"OH NO, Looks like Lauren won't survive this! Will she survive?"

I got worried there. Sammi was still taking her nap. I can tell my wife wanted out before she goes nuts out there.

Luckily, she survived. I was relieved.

Second obstacle: Barrels.

What if they have water in them? Animals? Anything that would harm her?

"OOOOOOOOHH! SHE'S NOT GOING TO SURVIVE THIS ONE!"

It turns out that there's nothing inside of the barrels. I got relieved there again.

Lauren tried to dodge all of them but that won't work! She tried everything to get away.

Third obstacle: giants.

Oh my god. This is the end for my wife. Sammi woke up, crying beause of the scary giants. I calmed her down but that wouldn't work.

"UH OH, IS THIS THE END FOR LAUREN KUZA?! WE'LL FIND OUT RIGHT NOW!"

I saw one oh his servants, Cyborg Dan trying to control the giants.

"What the?" I was just about to point out that they can hurt a person, even when in their car or without.

One of the giants tried grabbing her car but dodged it. Then, the car crashed into a rock, smoke came out of it. I was devistated to seeing my wife die. Sad thing to say here. Sammi was crying loudly. I tried calming her down but that wouldn't work. I could see that The Duke was jumping for joy. I wasn't very happy with him. At. All.

I got Sammi to calm down then I went home.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

** Sammi's POV**

"Sammi? Sammi Kuza? SAMMI!"

The Burners and Samtra were trying to wake me up. I got into tears after thinking about what happened. Samtra was hugging me, causing me to cry even worse.

"What's wrong? Can you hear me?" Mike was waking me up from the sadness. I didn't want to talk about it.

"I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE." I yelled in tears as I ran off outside.

"What is up with her?" Dutch was asking Samtra even though Samtra cannot speak. Samtra went to where I was.

"I-I-I just can't stop thinking about my Mother... I just want to SEE HER AGAIN SOON! I don't want to see her cry..." Tears were falling from my eyes. Samtra quickly hugs me tightly until he hears Texas coming out, cheering me up. Samtra gives that weird look and then floats back inside.

"Samtra! Is she alright?" He was asked by Mike. Samtra shrugs. He watches me while I was still in tears.

"I was still little by then but my Mom died in a car crash and I'm still thinking about it. I'm just too worried about ending up like my mother." I was still devistated. After all what Mom did for me, was the opposite. Dad was taking care of me until the Detroit Deluxe robots took me away.

"I like you." Texas whispered in my ear. Oh boy, looks like someone likes me. It stopped making me cry and started making me blush. I. Don't. Need. A. Boyfriend.

Samtra escorted us back inside. Samtra was making that weird look at us. Jeez, I don't even know what is up with him lately.

"Samtra!" I was yelling at him because he was giving me the look he gave me when Texas came by. Unusual from a robot like him. Just, no... I kept blushing harder and harder.

**Texas' POV**

After I cheered that Kuza girl up, she was blushing ALL OVER THE PLACE. I think she likes me back! I hope she tells me she likes me back!

**Sammi's POV**

Samtra and I left to go home in Samtra 2.0. Whoa, what an exhausting day for us. I just can't deal with the fact that a guy that I just met likes me. Unusual for a girl like me.

"I love you, Sammi" Those were the words from most of my fans would say to me. Well, obviously.

I went to bed to dream about someone liking me. If I had a boyfriend, what would do with him? Maybe go do missions together? Maybe? Hmm...


	4. Chapter 3

**The new character, Kashmir Seaver belongs to me.**

**Sammi's POV**

I really think I need to rescue Dad. Well, he told me not to find him. I HAVE to find him before he's carried away with the whole "going to the mountains" joke. But still, finding Dad is important than going to do other stuff in the city. Thank goodness I have Samtra to help me find him.

I was in Samtra 2.0, driving to where that guy told me to go yesterday. Please, Dad. Be okay. I drove up before the guard of "it" came up. The car went backwards because I knew I wasn't elgible to go in. The guard wasn't paying any attention though he thought it was Mom.

"Bad idea." I said to myself, driving back. Samtra was pointing out that he could let me in but no, I don't want to go in yet... "Samtra, no. I don't want to go back. I'm not ready."

Samtra was curious about me and Dad. Dad, Please be safe. I can tell Samtra was looking for the Burners while I was driving. "Samtra, let's not go with them this time. I would want to get used to this city a ittle more after I got kidnapped." I was informing him about our plan for staying in the city.

We drove everywhere to try to get used to this city. I suddenly looked back at the flashback of when Mom died. Mom... Mom why did you have to go off like this? I need you. You were my everything. You used to get happy when you see me. Until Duke came and got you through this.

Suddenly, A very long limo came towards us. Samtra made me hug him. I can tell Samtra can read my mind about Mom. Samtra gave a dirty look at the guy coming out. I can't believe this. Duke of Detroit? No, is that his limo that got stolen? Wait, I see someone coming out of it. No, he does have blonde hair.

"Aaahh, Sammi. Long time no see."

K-Kashmir?!

"Kash, I didn't even know you moved down here too..." I replied to his greeting. Samtra was still thinking that this guy wasn' trustworthy enough.

"And who is this robot? Someone from Detroit Deluxe?" He was looking at Samtra, thinking that he seen him work someplace that place. Samtra was showing Kash the room service ustensils that he used in working in Detroit Deluxe, making Samtra trust him.

**Kashmir's POV**

I came across someone I met from grade school. Sammi was her name. As soon as I saw her with the robot that did room service. I still like her. I don't think she likes me back. I hear her saying she doesn't need a boyfriend due to lack of falling in love due to shyness.

"Sammi, I love you. I want to date you so much! I've known you since grade school and I know what you like!" I told her in a very calm tone. I don't think she likes me back...

"I know you like me but I'm so sorry, I don't need a boyfriend." She told me in the same tone I talked.

"Please! I'M BEGGING YOU! I will treat you like you want to be treated!"

"Nah, I'll pass. I don't know you that well. We could hang out if you want. I'll be finding what happened to my father, though." Heartbroken. Very. I got rejected.

"You mean Jordan?! Nah, come with me!" I insisted her not to worry about her father.

"Kash! If you want to hang out, you could text me or at least tell me!" She was getting angry. I didn't want to get her upset or anything. I just asked her something.

"Look, I'd love to hang out with you but we should do it sometime." Hopefully, she'll understand.

"I understand completely. I need to go. I'm finding answers about my father anyways." She was in a hurry for something?

**Sammi's POV**

Kash still likes me. Thank goodness I've made an excuse to leave. I don't need anyone that is still obsessive to me since grade school. Everyone used to like me in grade school. The boys would love me for who I am. I don't miss that. I'm more focused on my schoolwork than that when i was in grade school.

While walking around, some people were shouting out and about when they came arcoss me. I simply ignored and moved on, finding where Dad went before he left to the mountains. Am I really going to do that? No, later on. I wont do it until I find out where he might've went.

I went to home to get energized for tomorrow. Hopefully, that'll cheer me up from Kashmir falling in love with me. I don't even need a boyfriend. I'm not that kind of girl that messes around with guys. I'm the type of girl who needs her Dad back. Dad, if you're listening, please be safe. Don't end up like Mom.


	5. Chapter 4

**The new characters, Madi Dokum and Archer Dokum belongs to me.**

**Sammi's POV**

I'm still in the city for one reason: GPA. A new installment for Samtra maybe? I heard from many citizens that its helpful to finding a destination or someone (like my Dad). Samtra and I kept searching everywhere but no where to be found.

"Wait, I think this store has it!" I was shouting so everyone could hear me. Bad idea, though...

As soon as I walking in, a man was in the corner, shocked. He thinks i'm a robber or something? Oh no... Whoever robbed him will pay...

"I'm guessing you don't have GPAs?" I was asking him in a nice tone. No answer. He kept biting his fingernails.

"P-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He was screaming in pain, seeing bruses everywhere. Arms and legs.

"I-I won't hurt you. I'm just hear to ask for a GPA."

"Tell me you're not one of those hunters..."

"I'm not! I'm a Burner in the making!"

"M-Madi? Madi Dokum?"

"I'm not Madi."

"Then who are you?"

"Kuza. Sammi Kuza."

"The daughter of Jordan Kuza?"

"Yup."

"Oh, I know you! I thought you were a Huntura." I heard of that name somewhere. I swear, I remember my Dad saying Hunturas are dangerous.

"Dad, I'm back." There was Madi Dokum. She had dressed so fashionly. She looks like a devil or something. She has the devil wings and the tail. She was wearing a devil dress. I thought that was cool. She has dark brown hair, almost the same hair color as mine.

"Oh, Sammi."

"Yeah?"

"This is my daughter, Madi."

"It's an honor to meet you." I bowed my head.

"I'm Archer Dokum."

Wait, the Archer Dokum?! Didn't he race with my Dad?

"Isn't Sammi the daughter of Jordan?" I heard Madi talking to Archer.

"This isn't why I'm here." I was talking to both Madi and Archer. "I'm here to find a GPA." I knew Madi was helping her Dad up.

"Did those Hunturas hurt you?! Here, let's get something to heal the bruses. I have something to heal them quick." She took Archer somewhere, ignoring me.

I see that Madi has come back to reply to me. "Those Hunturas took our GPAs. We'll need your help to get them back!" She was worried about the GPAs. "You can keep one if you end up finding them since you need to find your Dad. In that case, you'll find your Dad." Great, those "Huntura" guys just stole what I needed.

"Great, thanks." Samtra and I went back to that hideout Julie was hanging out at with the Burners.

As soon as I came in, everyone greeted me, and I got shocked.

"What's up, Sam?" Mike was asking me in a worried tone.

"H-Huntura" I was so worried that the GPA thing wouldn't be used in effect anymore.

Everyone gasped. Please tell me Dad isn't working for them.

"This guy, Kashmir was made their leader after he escaped from grade school in Detroit Deluxe." Julie was talking to me.

Kashmir? Kashmir Seaver?! That's NOT possible! How could he be a leader of something?!

Samtra was bugging me about him since we stood to each other. I knew this guy since grade school.

"Listen, I'm going on a mission to get the GPAs back to Archer Dokum. I'm off." I waved and then headed to Samtra 2.0 and then reached my destination Madi told me about. Huntura territory.

Five Hunturas acted like ninjas to me, appearing right directly at me. Samtra was tugging me with it's arm.

"Here we go." I got my weapon, Samtra wand and the Hunturas were quick.

"Dang." I got hit on the arm. Is this the same place where the guards were?

Samtra i knew was fighting hard. Samtra was so fast but not fast enough. Samtra was about to fall on the floor from getting hit so hard.

"SAMTRA!" I shouted. Samtra fell and I only defeated three of them. I was crying. I never cried so much in my life, only time was from my Mom.

"Sammi, so you given up yet?" I heard Kash from the screen, showing my Dad in a cage.

"DAD!" I was crying so much. I just can't stop. First my Mom, then Samtra, now my Dad getting locked up in a cage.

"Y-You better let him go!" Tears was still on my face. Ugh, why is this happening to me?

"You see, we work for the Duke. When we saw your Dad trying to walk to a mountain, we told him we would bring him back someday BUT that never happened. We'll make an offer. We'll let your Dad free and you'll fall in love with me and become my wife." He was grinning like he's somebody who likes to steal.

I was still crying. I never expected him to kidnap my Dad and just throw him in a cage. Plus, I'm NEVER going with this dude. Samtra was still out of power. As soon as I carried Samtra, I found a bag full of GPAs. I carried it to my car and headed to the Dokum's house to get them to examine. I hope they can fix Samtra also... I'm really worried about her.

"Hello again, Sammi." It was Archer. He knows what's up. He was sitting on a couch, resting his legs and arms. Madi was right next to him.

"You brought back the GPAs!" She was giving me a hug and saw what happened to Samtra. "Here, I'll return a favor." She carried Samtra to fix her up after the Hunturas have defeated her.

I had to wait 5 hours until she was fixed. I never expected Samtra to die like that. Oh man, wait until the Burners hear about my Dad getting kidnapped by the Hunturas.

5 hours later, Samtra floated up to me, giving me a hug.

"Samtra..." I was giving her a hug too. Maybe Samtra got beaten due to the weapons. I have a bad feeling about the Hunturas.


End file.
